Goebbels Rants Scene
The Goebbels Rants Scene is a scene used for Downfall Parodies. This scene is quite commonly used due to the ranting in this scene, and is usually referred to as Goebbels Rants. In Downfall This scene occurs after Hans Krebs finishes negotiations with the Soviets. It starts with Goebbels yelling that he will never surrender, and that it would be a shameful act. He goes on to say that years ago, he conquered Berlin from the Reds (i.e. the Communist Party of Germany), and swears that he will defend it to the day he dies. Later, he goes on that in his short time as chancellor, he will never sign a surrender treaty. An argument erupts between Weidling, who states surrendering is for the better of the people, while Krebs counters by saying that the Führer's orders are final. Hewel states again that they have to commence negotiations, which sparks a firestorm of debate. As a result, Fritzsche leaves. Goebbels repeats to everyone that he wouldn't surrender, while Burgdorf follows Fritzsche in suspicion. Fritzsche tells Rochus Misch to send a message to Marshal Zhukov, to which he responds with surprise. Burgdorf arrives and asks what's happening, to which Fritzsche declares that they must surrender Berlin to the Russians. This makes Burgdorf raise his gun, telling Fritzsche who now stares at the barrel of the gun nervously that he must shoot him, as the Führer forbade any surrender. Weidling arrives just in time to grab Burgdorf's arm and disturb his aim, shoving Krebs who is currently standing behind Burgdorf away, causing his shot to miss and hit the ceiling instead. Magda Goebbels and Stumpfegger are startled to hear the gunshot, while preparing the anesthesia for her children. Use in Hitler Parodies This scene sees large use in parodies, enough that it became regarded as an alternative to the Original Bunker Scene, because Goebbels is the main ranter instead of Adolf Hitler. It is also used for two superweapon parodies: the first line "Kapitulieren? Niemals!" is used for Goebbels' Pencil of Rantmageddon, while the scene where Burgdorf shoots Fritzsche is used for Burgdorf's Pistol of Doom. Like the Original Bunker Scene, Goebbels can also rant about a wide range of topics, ranging from: * Hitler's suicide * Just who is the world's most glamorous female tennis player or the world's best male player * Fegelein's antics * Goebbels having the same Zodiac star sign as Fegelein and his wife * His generals' incompetence * Being called Ulrich Matthes or Skeletor * Parodies being uploaded or taken down * Who would win this season's Formula One/Stanley Cup/Super Bowl * Real Rochus Misch out living Downfall Misch * For no reason * His plastic surgery that went wrong * In one parody, Goebbels rants in Hitler's voice, because he is actually Hitler stuck in a Goebbels costume due to yet another of Fegelein's antics. * Another Unterganger joining the fray At several points in the scene it sounds like he is saying "giggity" in English, a humorous point which has not gone unnoticed by countless untergangers. FinalFantasyHQ included the rant as well in his popular 5 Tips With Adolf Hitler series. The part where Magda Goebbels and Stumpfegger look up after hearing Burgdorf's gunshot is also frequently used on its own and added to parodies to show something drastic is happening nearby or within the bunker, comparable to the Traudl, Gerda and Constanze wake up to artillery fire scene. An example of which is Adolf Hitler vs a Fly, where Hitler tries to defeat the eponymous creature with his pencil of doom, who's explosion causes the entire bunker to shake. Transcript *1 The three are speaking simultaneously, so non-native speakers and subtitles couldn't cope in understanding and translating the dialogues. Trivia *This is the most popular scene with somebody else other than Hitler ranting. *This is the only scene where Hewel gets angry. *In the theatrical version of the movie, Rochus Misch speaks his only line in this scene. *This scene is also notable for Burgdorf almost shooting Fritzsche. *This is one of the most dramatic scenes used for parody making, because it features somebody ranting, a large debate, and another somebody firing a gun. *The three major characters in the Hitler Parodies: Hitler, Günsche, and Fegelein all do not appear in this scene, because Fegelein was executed earlier in the movie, Hitler committed suicide, and Günsche doesn't appear after he burned Hitler's body until near the end of the movie. *This is the last major scene from Downfall used for parody making. The last scenes (Krebs and Burgdorf committing suicide, Weidling announcing the German military to ceasefire, Traudl escaping, etc.) are sometimes used for parody making, but much less frequently. * An unknown Hauptsturmführer makes an appearance in the scene (pictured at right). It could possibly be Günther Schwägermann, who was Joseph Goebbels' adjutant. In Other Media In the book "The Nuremberg Trials", by Joe Heydecker and Johannes Leeb, the scene with Fritzsche is presented slightly different: : He Fritzsche informs several military hospitals, command bunkers and several Wehrmacht units of the decision capitulation. He then writes a letter to the Soviet Marshall Zhukov. Junius, a translator from the Bureau of Informations translates the letter into Russian. : At that moment the door opens. : General Wilhelm Burgdorf bursts in the basement and his eyes seem to shoot flames. : "You want to capitulate?", he shouts at Fritzsche. : "Yes", Fritzsche's cold reply. : "Then I have to shoot you!", Burgdorf shouts. "In his will, the Führer has forbid any form of capitulation. We must fight until the last man!" : "And woman?", Fritzsche asks. : The general pulls his gun. But Fritzsche and a radio-telephone operator Misch are swifter. They throw themselves on Burgdorf. A gunshot is heard, the bullet ricochets from the ceiling, whizzing. By joining forces, the two push the adjutant out the door. : Burgdorf will return again to the Reich Chancellery. This time he'll point the gun at himself, ending his life. Gallery File:Weidling_goebbels_scene.png|Weidling kicks off the argument between the generals. File:Krebs_goebbels.png|Krebs disagrees and gives his own opinion. File:Burgdorf_goebbels.png|Burgdorf settles the argument. File:Generals_goebbels.png|The part where the generals are arguing simultaneously, sometimes it is hard to interpret what they are really saying. Fritzche storms Out of the Rant.png|Fritzsche storms out of the rant to give command to Misch. Go after Fritzche, Burgdorf!.png|Go after Fritzsche, Burgdorf! Zhukov.jpg|Marschall Schukow? Burgdorf tried to shot this one.jpg|Fritzsche in the scene, confronting Burgdorf. File:Goebbels rants 001 0002.jpg|Burgdorf about to use his Gun of Armageddon. WeidlingStopsBurgdorf.jpg|As Weidling stops him, Burgdorf's gun fails to succeed. Stumpfegger.jpg|Hey, I'm trying to make some drugs over here. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common Series Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes